Secret Admirer
by Raven's Secret
Summary: ON HIATUS. A year ago, Raven saved the world from her father. But, was more harm done than good? Beast Boy thinks so, when someone attacks Raven. The only clue is a letter signed Your Secret Admirer. BBxRae
1. Sleep Walker

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Titans.

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 1**

**Sleep Walker**

Dark blue cape wafted across pale legs. Footsteps echoed down the corridor, ricocheting off of the panels. A hooded figure floated through time, the music of her thoughts binding her to the dream.

A voice called out to her, breaking the beat of the song. The cloaked girl stopped, but did not turn around. The voice called again, shoving her into consciousness.

"Raven, are you okay?" The disembodied voice asked. Raven turned around to face Beast Boy.

"I'm fine." Her eyes looked out the windows lining the walls to her right. The moon was in full view of the pair, beams tossing shadows wildly throughout the hallway.

"What are you doing walking around?" The green boy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I heard someone walk by my room and went to check it out."

Raven merely stared at him.

"Hello? Earth to Raven? What is up with you?"

The teen shook her head. "Nothing. It's late; you should be asleep."

Beast Boy was about to retaliate, but his friend had already whisked by him, headed for her room.

The sun didn't rise that morning. Dark thunderheads blocked its rays, casting the city in darkness. A storm was brewing, and it was going to be bad.

Beast Boy woke up late…as usual. Remembering the happenings of last night, he raced to Raven's room and knocked quietly, almost fearfully. Raven was not one who liked being disturbed, especially by him.

"Hello?" A muffled voice called from inside the room.

"Hi, Raven? It's me," He replied. "I was wondering, what was wrong last night?"

"Last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were walking around and everything, and I was just wondering why."

"No I wasn't…"

"Yes you were. You were moving really slowly down the hallway towards the living room. Don't you remember?"

"No. Now could you please go away? I have a headache."

The boy didn't respond. Since when does she get headaches? He couldn't remember a single time that she had been sick. Now he was really worried.

Locked in her room, Raven was about to scream with pain. Last night…what had happened last night? She remembered getting in bed, the nightmare, the face, and then morning. Nothing about walking in her sleep.

(I know, no cliff-hanger. Terribly sorry, but I couldn't think of a good one for this chapter.)


	2. Happy Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Anniversary**

Raven sat in her room, surrounded by lit candles. As she hovered several inches above the ground, her mind traveled back in time. Memories took place of the real world. The moon was in eclipse, and flesh had been turned to stone. All that remained of the earth was rubble and her friends, battling to save her. Raven could never figure out why they had risked their lives to save the teen.

A knock at the door woke her from her vision. She stood, extinguishing all of her candles.

"You in there Raven?" A male's voice asked from the other side of the barrier.

"Yes." She answered. The girl in the cape opened her door.

"Beast Boy is worried about you." Robin informed her.

_That's Beast Boy for you. He's always caring about and for me._ Raven thought.

"Well, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I mean, it is the one year anniversary of…" Robin didn't know what to call it. The end of the world? Trogon's arrival? He just couldn't find the words.

"I know…and I'm fine."

"Okay, if you insist. Oh, do you want some lunch?" He asked daringly.

Raven's stomach growled. She was hungry.

"Sure."

The afternoon passed quickly, filled with grilled cheese, soda, and a video game tournament that was won by Cyborg. Everyone was having fun, except for Raven. All day she felt as if someone were watching her. Her neck prickled warily, and her mind told her to run. However, when the sun set, she shrugged off the feeling and went to bed as usual.

The sun rose slowly, waking most of the Titans. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire dragged their sleep-laden bodies to the kitchen. They dug around for their breakfast, but before the trio was able to eat, the all-to-familiar alarm sounded.

In his room, Beast Boy launched out of bed. He rushed to the Common Room where his friends had gathered. The four of them waited for Raven, but she was no where to be seen. Robin knew that the law could not wait, but he didn't want to leave Raven behind. What if something had happened to her?

"Star," He turned to the girl beside her. "Have you seen Raven?"

"No, I have not. Is it possible our friend is still doing the sleeping?"

"Unlikely, but possible. I will go check her room. In the mean time, you three go downtown."

Starfire nodded and the Titans rushed to the movie theatre, which was being terrorized by Control Freak.

Robin ran to her door, praying the teen was okay. The boy knocked vehemently and called his friend's name. When he got no answer took a deep breath and opened the thick metal door. He scanned her room and quickly found her, in the fetal position on her bed. She was badly injured, blood running from a gash on her forehead. The Titan leader dashed to Raven's bedside. He placed his ear against her chest, and realized she wasn't breathing.

**I am sorry I had to re-upload this. Several problems were discovered by kaillinne arami and El Queso de Malicioso (thank you. :D ), and so I had to fix those. Hope this is better.**


	3. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. However, I do own this story line, as well as all characters that I created…duh…

**Well, I got some great reviews so I decided to continue the story. Enjoy! Feel free to comment, but please, no flames. However, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Note**

Robin lay her flat and began CPR. As soon as she was breathing on her own again, he contacted Cyborg.

"Hey, is everything okay over there?" Robin asked earnestly.

"Yah, the cops just arrested him," The half robot replied. "Where you been, man?"

"Raven's in trouble."

There was a moment of silence, then "What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know, but you need to get over here now."

"I'm on my way." The connection was cut.

Robin hoisted his friend to the medical room and placed her on the first bed he could reach. Confused, he attempted to hook her up to the heart monitor. Unsuccessful, he decided to wait for Cyborg to help him out.

As promised, the tin man and the others arrived just seconds after, but to the leader it had seemed like almost a year.

The dark skinned boy began to examine Raven. She wasn't well off…but then again, she had been through worse. He told everyone this, especially Beast Boy who was nearly as pale as his close friend.

"I am going to find out what happened." The former Doom Patrol member whispered. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Raven's side, but he had to find out who did this to her.

As the others focused on the injured Titan, the green boy snuck up to her room. He quietly entered, half expecting Raven to appear from the floor and throw him out. For once he did want her to get angry at him, to show any emotion at all.

Her room was so creepy…so…dark. He didn't mind though. After all, it was what he loved most about her. Silently Beast Boy crept to her bed. He jumped at a sound that seemed to come from nowhere.

He lifted his foot, and below it was a folded piece of paper, now crinkled from his weight. Curious, he opened it and struggled to read the almost illegible handwriting.

_Hello Raven. You are probably wondering who wrote this. Well, that will be answered in good time. But first, we need to focus on _your _identity. _

_A year ago you tried to destroy your planet: something I am quite impressed with. However, it enrages me that you also saved your Earth. That was not a wise decision. I am disappointed in you, and am offering you…a service of sorts. If you follow the directions on the back of this sheet, you will not regret it. You will become more powerful and deadly than ever before, and will be able to do whatever you wish._

_However, if you do not comply, you will face dire consequences. Rarely am I turned down, and I won't be rejected now._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Beast Boy turned the page over, frightened at what he might find.

"Who is this guy?" He whispered to himself.

On the back were directions to an alley in the city, what time to arrive there, and at the bottom, another warning. It read:

_Remember, failure to follow these rules will result in your suffering._

Without another thought, the boy rushed down the stairs, through the living room, past the medical room (stunning his friends for a moment) and out the door. He reread the directions on the paper, deciding to begin his search for this "Secret Admirer" there.

The directions led him to a deserted school. Windows were shattered, and the bricks were covered in spray paint. He walked by cautiously. You never know where someone could hide in a school.

As he searched for the freak who would hurt his Raven, his mind reeled. What if he never got the chance to tell her how he felt? What if he could never speak to her again and know (or at least believe) she was listening? What if he did, but she didn't feel the same way?

_Damnit. _He thought. _Get a hold of yourself. You need to focus on the task ahead. Just think, what would Raven do in a situation like this? She certainly wouldn't waste time thinking. She would be making good use of her time._

The boy nodded to himself and morphed into a hawk. Perhaps if he got an aerial view of the school he would be able to see better. He searched the grounds inside and out. There was no sign of life besides his own.

He turned to leave. As he neared the door the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He was being watched. The changeling turned around, ready for anything. He heard a voice, but could see no one.

"Hello there." It whispered.

"Where are you?" Beast Boy demanded. "Come out of your hiding place!"

"Oh, but I'm not hiding. I am right in front of you." The voice was no longer bodiless. A man had formed in front of him. He had dark purple hair-almost black. His eyes, too, were a dark purple, but not as deep a shade. He was tall too, and towered over Beast Boy by at least 6 inches.

"I said, who are you! And why did you hurt Raven?" Beast Boy raged.

"Now, why would I tell you my name? And my letter should explain your second question clearly enough. Your little friend failed to comply with me, and that is intolerable."

Beast Boy fumed. His body shook, and his eyes tore at the attacker.

"Now, don't look at me that way. It is Raven's fault, go glare at her."

"Don't you dare blame Rae for what you did!"

"I only kept my promise. She didn't show up. I guess she thought she could pay a late fee and it would all be over with. But, the cost was a little more than she suspected, most likely."

"What were you going to do to her?" The shorter boy asked. His voice quivered with anger.

"My, my. Aren't we testy today? All I was going to do was give her a little re-education."

"What kind of education? Why would you dare think you could change Raven?!"

"You feel affection for her, I see." The black-haired man smirked. "You two would be an odd couple."

"Answer my question!"

"No, I don't think I will." The criminal smiled devilishly and vanished. He didn't slowly fade away, or run in a cloud of smoke. He just disappeared, as if he had never been there.


	4. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**I thank the following for being so supportive. Love u all (in a non-sexually harassing, non-lesbionic way. Lol)!!**

**Lil angel raging**

**Kaillinne arami**

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**LOGAN**

**Ahilty**

**Chapter 4**

**Denial**

A soft moan escaped from her mouth. A vision of a man's face flashed across the pale girl's eyes, and she jolted her body upright. She was terrified and confused. She remembered the man reaching for her, his purple eyes cutting through her indigo ones. But…why was she in the med lab?

"Friend Raven! It is glorious to see you awake again!" The girly voice rang next to her head.

"Hello Starfire." Raven said in her monotone voice. Her hand reached for her forehead, but was stopped by a bandage. She winced in pain as lightening struck nearby, lighting the room. A clap of thunder sounded almost instantly, and both girls jumped.

"Hey stranger." Cyborg said as he entered the room. He walked next to her, checking her vitals. "So far so good. How're you feelin'?"

"Fine." The empath replied.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Robin asked, as he too joined the small group of friends.

"What questions?"

"Like, did you see who attacked you?"

Raven struggled to remember. All she could really think of was his eyes, the deep, evil purple that felt so familiar. A flicker of the rest of the man's face escaped from her memory, and she described him to the Boy Wonder.

"Alright. And do you have any idea why he would do this?"

"I have an idea." She whispered. The letter drilled into her mind, especially where she was supposed to meet the assailant. "I need to get something." She stated.

"What do you need? I shall do the fetching for you." Starfire offered.

"It's in my room, and I don't want anyone in there." She said plainly.

"Well, you aren't going anywhere." Cyborg enforced. "That blow to the head was pretty bad. I had to give you a few stitches, and there is no way I am letting you run around on those feet. Not for a few days anyway."

Raven clenched her fists under the blanket. He was right; she wasn't ready to walk yet. But there was no way someone was going in her room, and only Beast Boy would be stupid enough to ask. She thought for a moment. _Where is he anyway? _

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked casually.

"Actually, not since we brought you in here. Star, have you seen him?" Cy worried.

"I have not seen friend Beast Boy. I thought…" Before she could finish her thought, the Perimeter Alarm sounded.

"Titans, go!" Robin instructed. The three who were able to rushed to protect their home.

Raven silently sneaked out of the room, hovering a few inches above the ground. She had tried walking, but Cy was right when he said she was too weak. She struggled to her room; her headache was making her want to turn back. She reached her closed door and stood for a moment. What if her attacker was still in there? Pushing Fear to the back of her mind, she opened her door and wandered in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she had seen enough horror flicks to know that not everything was as it seemed.

She weakly moved towards her bed and sat on it, grateful for its comfort. Her head turned, scanning the room. Remembering where she had last seen the note, she looked over the side of her bed. Nothing was there. She tore her bed apart, searching for the crucial piece of evidence.

* * *

Beast Boy pivoted on his heel in search for the mysterious man. His fists were clenched, and he was ready to morph into his most deadly form. The wind whistled, and lightning streaked across the sky. He could see from where he was standing that it was raining heavily back at the tower. His worry for Raven overcame his need to find the enemy. He morphed into an eagle and rushed to his close friend.

* * *

Raven finished her unsuccessful search. She knew her friends would be back soon and yell at her for getting up. Where had they gone, anyway? She shrugged and dismissed the question; sure they were just battling some idiot looking for trouble.

She heard a knock at her door. The dark Titan opened her door a crack and saw Beast Boy, soaking wet. He was shivering and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Ar-re y-you o-okay? Why ar-ren't you i-in the in-nfirma-ary?" He stammered. He was shaking worse by the minute, and seemed to be struggling with the item he was trying to reach.

"I will be alright." She said monotonously, and ignored his other question. "Come on, let's get you warm."

The green teen nodded slightly and allowed Raven to lead him down the hall. She stumbled, and his arms reached out to catch her. He offered to carry her, but she quickly brushed him off. She insisted he was worse off than her.

The couple reached the Common Room and she commanded he sit on the couch. Dizzy, she drifted to the closet, grabbing him a few blankets. The insipid girl turned towards her friend, and fell.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. With what energy he could muster, the boy ran to her side. "Come on Raven, wake up." He shook her gently, rolling her over. Her face was even more pale than usual, and blood was showing through the bandage.

The door behind him opened, and the three remaining Titans walked inside. They too were soaking wet, and Starfire was struggling to wring out her hair.

"Where have you been?" Beast Boy demanded.

"We have been _trying _to protect the tower!" Cyborg yelled back. "Where have _you_ been?!"

"I have been _trying _to protect Raven! Now get over here! She needs help!"

The metal Titan picked the unconscious girl up gently and rushed her to the medical lab. He hooked her up to the machine again, made sure everything was alright, and turned to his short friend.

"Yo B, you don't look so good." He stated.

Beast Boy was still shaking violently, and seemed off balance. His hand was on the wall, supporting his swaying body.

"I'm fine." He struggled. It was obvious he was not fine, far from it in fact.

"Come on, man. Sit over here." Cyborg led him to the bed next to Raven.

Beast Boy followed obediently, grateful for his friend's supporting arm. The changeling collapsed on the bed, his sides heaving. Cyborg took his pulse, and shot a worried glance towards Robin. It was way too fast.

The leader walked over to Beast Boy slowly, preparing his questions in his mind.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." He growled.

"You have to tell me. We need to find out what is wrong with you."

"I'm fine!"

"Then why are you laying on a bed in the medical lab?"

Beast Boy was silent. What was he supposed to tell his friends? He snuck into Raven's room, stole something that belonged to her, snuck out of the Tower, and nearly lost control again? They were idiots to think that he would tell them that, and he would be an idiot to think that they would trust him after he told them. Moments later, a sheet of black covered the shivering boy's eyes. He struggled to breath and trembled uncontrollably.

The heart monitor hooked to Beast Boy beeped relentlessly, then stopped. Cyborg yelled at Robin to get him the defibrillators. Once they were in his hands, he positioned them on Beast Boy's chest and shouted "Clear!". He pressed a button and electricity coursed into the teen's heart. Nothing happened, and the metal Titan tried again. It took four tries, but finally the monitor showed a sign of life.

"I would like to know our friend is okay now please." Starfire cried out weakly.

Cyborg glanced at Robin who was watching Beast Boy's monitor.

"I think he will be alright, Star." The black-haired boy whispered.

The girl sighed softly. She fell back in a chair, the energy sucked out of her. Robin too, felt like collapsing.

_Damn adrenaline._ He thought. _Sure, it helps when you need it, but then it makes you feel like dying._

A bed creaked, and everyone turned to see Raven struggling to sit up. She turned to look at Beast Boy, and her eyes fell on Cyborg's hands.

"Is he okay?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the paddles.

"He will be." The tallest Titan assured her.

"What happened?" When she didn't get an answer, she asked again.

"I'm not sure. We were asking him questions, and his heart rate sped up, then stopped. I don't know what caused it." Robin lowered his head.

Raven stood and gently reached for her friend. Her hand glowed as she struggled to heal him. The aurora around her hand grew black and she was shot backwards, crashing into the wall. The Titans gathered around her, asking if she was alright.

"I'm okay." She groaned as she sat up. "Someone did this to him."

"Who?" Starfire asked, her hand resting on Raven's shoulder.

Raven didn't answer. She was sure it was the person who had attacked her...but how did he reach Beast Boy? The empath turned her head, watching the boy on the bed beside hers. He stirred ever so slightly, and she raised herself up. His eyes fluttered open and rested on her face.

"Hey." He whispered painfully.

"Hi." She said back. A tear shone in her eye. She knew that there was little chance he would pull through.

He reached up and gently stroked her hair. It was so soft and beautiful. His hand moved to her face, wiping the drop of water that had made it's way onto her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked, smiling softly.

Raven struggled to smile back. "Nothing. I'm just glad to see you awake."

"You're lying." He stated. The expression on his face never changed.

"I..."

A crash interupted her thoughts. The siren bellowed "Intruder Alert", and the three uninjured Titans rushed to the computer to find out where the sound had come from. It flashed a picture of the Tower, showing damage on the first floor, where a window had been smashed.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

The trio rushed to the broken window. A large boulder rested on the floor below the window. Glass surrounded the rock, glinting in the constant lightening. Starfire's hair teased her face as the wind and rain pounded against her.

"Perhaps the wind did this?" Starfire asked.

"No, the wind isn't strong enough to lift this thing." Robin kicked it, hard. He yelled in pain, bouncing around on one foot while he clutched his injured toe.

"Nice move, 'Boy Wonder'." Cyborg mocked. "But you are right, there is no way the wind could move it."

"But, if the wind did not do it, what did?" The alien wondered.

"Well, whoever it is, they are still down here. We have been blocking the only..." Cyborg was interupted by Raven screaming.

* * *

**Okay, still not as long as I would like but I'm trying, and there will hopefully be plenty of chapters to get it right. Thanks for reading! Reviews are luffed.**


	5. Loyalty

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans. However, I do own all characters created by me (duh), and if you steal them you shall face the wrath of my **_Spork of Doom_**…dramatic music

**Chapter 5**

**Loyalty**

_"Titans, go!" Robin shouted._

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Beast Boy and Raven watched as their friends rushed from the medical bay. The rain battered the windows relentlessly. Beast Boy struggled to breathe, his breaths racking his body. Raven looked on helplessly as her friend suffered, and it was all her fault.

"W-what d-do you th-think happ-ppened?" The green titan gasped.

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but before she could make a sound, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She saw Beast Boy's face turn from surprised, to scared, to furious. Her head cocked, she turned around to see what he was looking at. Her eyes met the deep purple orbs of her attacker's.

"Isn't this touching?" His deep, sadistic voice shredded the air.

"You…" Beast Boy growled. "You s-stay away f-from…Raven." He struggled as hard as he could to say his words clearly.

"And what will you do if I don't? After all, you _are _dying," The short Titan's eyes widened. "You did know, didn't you?"

Green eyes looked at Raven, confused. Why would his closest friend keep such information from him? He shrank back when his companion jumped to her feet in a rush, shaking the bed.

"He is not going to die!" She screamed. Her head throbbed, and the empty bed next to her shot to the ceiling; encased in black energy.

The man merely smiled and flicked his wrist, breaking all of the light bulbs simultaneously. The room was encased in darkness, and Beast Boy stuck his shaking hands out into the blackness.

"Raven? Where…" He heard something get knocked over, and Raven screamed. "Raven! D-damnit, wh-hoev-ver y-you are, if you t-touch her, I sw-wear I will kill y-you m-myself." He stammered. His threat sounded weak he knew, but he would hold true to it…if he survived this illness, whatever it was.

Getting no response, the Titan struggled to his feet, nearly collapsing. He caught himself on his bed, his gloved hand gripping the sheets hard. His large eyes narrowed angrily. No one in their right mind hurt his Raven and got away with it…no one. He took a tentative step forward, then another, and another. He slowly made his way across the floor, arms outstretched for protection. He moved to where the door should have been, and ran into something soft.

"Oof!" The object grunted.

"Beast Boy?" A voice next to it said. A light went on, and Beast Boy found his hands pressed against Robin's chest.

"Yo, where's Raven?" Cyborg asked, the light on his shoulder scanning the room. A monitor was broken on the ground, the ceiling had a large dent in it, and a bed was on its side.

"Yes, we heard friend Raven scream…what happened?" Starfire asked, dumbfounded.

Beast Boy tried to answer, but couldn't get the words past his lips. He moaned, and his knees buckled. His body shook violently from the chills, and he began to cough hysterically. He could hear someone shout his name, but wasn't sure who. A blurry metal hand reached for him, grabbed his arm, and lifted him off the ground. Still coughing, the sick Titan was laid on the closest bed. He felt something placed over his nose and mouth, and his coughing settled. He opened his eyes, and struggled to focus. Three of his friends were gathered around him, their faces etched with worry.

"Friend Cyborg, what is wrong with him?" He heard the girl ask.

"I'm not sure Star. Whatever it is, I don't think I can fix it." The half-robot sulked.

"But you will try, yes?"

"Girl, Raven couldn't help him…how can I?"

Beast Boy watched their confrontation. He struggled to speak, to tell them to save Raven. She still had a chance to live, they had to save her.

"Stop it!" Robin shouted. Starfire and Cyborg stared at him. "We will help Beast Boy as much as we can, but right now we need to focus on Raven." The changeling sighed. Finally, someone had some sense.  
"Beast Boy," The Boy Wonder turned to the teen on the medical bed. "Do you know where Raven is?"

Beast Boy remembered the object in his pocket, and was finally able to pull it out. He handed the note to Robin, whispering "the back, read the back." Robin obeyed and turned it over, reading the directions.

"Okay team. We will begin our search here. Now come on, we have a Titan to save."

Beast Boy ripped the oxygen mask off his face and struggled to raise his body off of the death-bed, but found he couldn't even lift his head.

"Nuh uh B, you are staying here." Cyborg insisted.

"I gotta…help Raven." He groaned.

"We'll get her back, don't worry man. Right now the best thing you can do is stay put and rest. I don't think Raven would want you to risk your life trying to save her."

"But _I _want to."

"Well, sucks for you. Now stay still or else I will strap you to the bed." Beast Boy sank back down; defeated.

"Hey man, don't give me that look."

"Could you at least turn on the radio?" He pleaded weakly.

"Sure." Cyborg motioned for the other Titans to go. "I will catch up. I know where you are going." Starfire carried Robin out the window, and they were gone.

Cyborg rolled a small metal boom box next to Beast Boy's bed. He set it on his companion's favorite station, and handed him a full CD case. Beast Boy thanked him.

"Hey, don't worry man." The tin teen placed a large hand on the little guy's shoulder. "Rae will be just fine, you'll see." He smiled weakly, and Beast Boy returned the grin as best he could.

"It's Raven." Beast Boy mumbled before Cyborg left the room.

"What?"

"She doesn't like being called 'Rae'. She likes 'Raven'." Before Cy could respond, the short Titan closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Not long, sorry.**

**More will be revealed about this mystery guy, I promise. **

**Also, sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I will enter a new chapter once a week at the latest. Sorry about that time frame, but life is hectic right now, you know? Not just the usual school crap, but I am having relationship problems, my dad wants to take me out every day to practice my driving, etc. So I shall update as often as possible, and Happy Easter! (To those of you who don't celebrate Easter, have a good day!)**


	6. Final Victory

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans.

**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating. A lot of crap has been going on, with school, a play I am in, a car wreck I was in, etc. So I would like to thank all of you who will stick with this and who have stuck with it. It has meant a lot to me, so, thanks:D**

**Also, I am so sorry for uploading this so much. I keep finding a bunch of freaking mistakes. lol**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Final Victory**

Raven shivered. Her cloak was missing and her wrists and ankles were chained together around a pipe. Her bare legs were resting on cold cement, and the upper half of her body was pinned between a wall and a set of stone stairs. She turned her head painfully in an attempt to view the world around her. Instead, all she saw was darkness.

_Where am I?_ She wondered.

_You are in my home. _A voice answered her telepathically.

It sounded so familiar, but Raven couldn't place where she had heard it.

_Who are you? _She demanded.

"We spent so much time together, yet you don't recognize me? Raven, I am disappointed in you." The man with the purple eyes stepped out of the shadows.

Her eyes widened in realization. "You…you're…how did you get out of the dimension?"

The tall man merely smiled. He walked towards Raven, soundless on the bare cement.

"All the nightmares…the sleepwalking…it was all you." Raven shrank back, struggling to avoid the creature coming towards her.

"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later." He looked at her, impressed.

"But…why? What was the point?"

"To get _you_ to come to _me_ of course. I almost had you that one night, but your little boyfriend had to wake you up." He moved closer, his arm outstretched.

Raven widened her eyes as his hand reached for her. It grabbed her cloak, and as it lifted her in the air, it began to change shape.

* * *

Beast Boy moaned and rolled over, turning the radio off. He thought it would distract him from worrying about Raven, but all the love songs they played only made it worse. He coughed, and his body racked with fever and chills.

"Why the hell is this happening?" He said to himself. "Why couldn't I stop him? I didn't punch him once…I should have killed him."

Beast Boy stood, struggling to keep his equilibrium. He shook his head, hoping to clear the blurred vision, but it only worsened. He groaned, but continued walking. As long as he could make out shapes, he thought he would be fine.

_I will kill him._ He told himself. _If it is the last thing I do._

* * *

"Cyborg, anything?" Robin asked over his communicator.

"I got nothin' man. Raven's not in the city."

"What plan of action should we take next, friend Cyborg?" Starfire joined the conversation.

"I don't know Star. We can't give up…B would never forgive us if we did. But right now…it seems hopeless…"

"Do not say that! It is not…" The alien girl interrupted herself with a gasp. "Cyborg, my communicator is receiving a signal!"

"Track it Starfire. We will find you." Robin closed his communicator, revved his motorbike, and took off.

* * *

Raven moaned as the hand-and the rest of the man-finished transforming. A large, purple and black claw grabbed her midsection, and pulled. The teenager screamed in pain as the metal bindings tightened around her wrists and ankles, cutting into them. Finally they snapped, covered in Raven's blood.

"You're smaller than I remember." Raven spat.

The looming shadow holding Raven was about to speak, but was interrupted by a crash from behind him. He whisked around, flinging the girl like a rag doll.

"Let her go." Robin demanded.

Raven struggled in the beast's claws, gasping for breath. She tried chanting her mantra, but she couldn't get the words past her throat. She resisted against his top finger which was slowly tightening around her lungs, when a green flash exploded next to her, making the creature scream. She was dropped, coughing with the sudden rush of oxygen.

* * *

Beast Boy inched down the hallway, through the Common Room, down the stairs, past the main hallway, and out the front door. He grew weaker with every step, but he didn't care. He had to save Raven, and stop that murderous man from doing Lord knows what to her.

* * *

Cyborg blasted the creature that was hidden by the looming shadows of the underground hideaway. Starfire's star bolts rained down on the pillar of flesh, lighting the room momentarily. Robin stopped in his tracks at the sight of the monster, mimicked by Starfire and Cyborg.

"Is that…" Cyborg began.

"Melchior." Raven hovered next to him, her aura dark with anger.

"Aw, man! How we gonna get him back in that book? Do we even have it?"

"We aren't going to trap him again." The dark teen replied monotonously. "We are going to kill him."

"Say what? How are we going to do that, girl?"

Raven didn't answer. She flew towards him, shouting her mystical words and encasing him in her magic. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she struggled to hold him. Robin jumped out of the shadows, throwing multiple grenades at the dragon. Starfire shot at it as well, using her eye beams. The attacks struck each other, creating a large explosion, which made the evil demon-like dragon roar with pain.

* * *

The green Titan's communicator beeped, informing him that another Titan's com device was in range. He morphed into a hawk and followed the signal, knowing that just getting there could be the last thing he ever did.

He reached a drainpipe, which was apparently the location of the received signal. The teen changed into a rat and crawled down the dark hole, praying that what he found wasn't as bad as he was imagining. He heard blasts resounding beneath him, and at the end of the long tunnel saw a ray of green light appear then vanish. He was sure that it was Starfire's attacks.

* * *

Blasts were sent at the immobile creature, exploding in an array of shapes and sizes. Raven's body tremored with exhaustion, but she did her best to hold on. The longer she could keep him contained, the better chance they had of defeating them.

A chilly scream was released from Melchior's vocals, and he broke free of the dark barrier, sending his captivator into the wall, unconscious.

* * *

Beast Boy crawled down the hole, and landed in a large room. He looked around, barely able to stay conscious. He saw his friends, a large, fuzzy creature he couldn't make out, and Raven…she was just yards away from him, and wasn't moving. He moved to her as fast as his sickened body would allow, and shook her shoulder gently.

"R-Raven, come o-on. W-wake u-up." He pleaded. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he continued shaking her.

A moan escaped the pale body beneath his hand, and the girl rolled over, large indigo eyes staring at him. Beast Boy gasped nervously, holding his friend's head up. A pale hand moved towards his face, and fingers combed gently through his hair. The green Titan smiled gently, rested Raven's head back on the ground, and stood up. He turned to face the large creature behind him, who he knew was the cause of all of this pain.

Beast Boy mustered up what strength he had left, and morphed into the Beast. He charged towards the dragon with slightly renewed strength and adrenaline. He launched his body at the beast's neck, digging his long claws into his scaly skin. Melchior roared with pain and anger, trying to reach the nuisance hanging on his neck. The green thing scaled his neck like a rock wall, slipping every now and again and pausing often to try and regain what potency he could.

He reached Melchior's jugular, morphed to his human form, and demanded something. His voice barely carried to his on-looking friends. Starfire asked Robin quietly what her friend had said, and he merely shrugged his shoulders. Melchior, obviously angry, chanted something softly.

Beast Boy flexed his arm. Looking satisfied, he morphed back into the Beast. His mouth opened, and he bit into the dragon's jugular vein…hard. Black blood poured from the monster, tainting the ground below. The Titans watched, eyes wide, as Melchior roared and furiously slapped Beast Boy, sending him flying. Raven screamed her friend's name, and flew towards him, catching Beast Boy with her powers.

Melchior tried to strike Raven with his claw. She blocked it with her free hand, and the dragon foolishly wasted the rest of his strength fighting her. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

Raven gently set Beast Boy on the ledge nearest them. Her hand hovered over him, once more glowing blue with power. As she suspected, her hand's aura was smothered in black and she was catapulted backwards. Ignoring the pain from being slammed against the rock wall, she crawled to the green boy, eyes welling with tears.

"Beast Boy…I'm sorry…" She began. His hand rested on her upper arm.

"For what?" He asked. Before she could answer, he lifted himself up, his face hovering just inches away from hers. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lips met lips. Beast Boy, with one hand, held Raven's soft neck. Raven's arms threaded between his chin and shoulders, and reached out. Several seconds passed, and finally Beast Boy had to break the moment. He sunk to the ground, exhausted. Both pairs of eyes glittered with tears.

"You know I love you…right Raven?"

"You know I love you…right Beast Boy?" Raven mimicked.

Beast Boy grinned an excited, yet worn out grin. His eyes fluttered, and Raven shook her head, placing her hand under his neck.

"Beast Boy, I swear, if you die…I will kill you." Raven lifted him, squeezing his body against hers lightly. The teen pressed against her breasts laughed softly, nodding.

"I know, Raven. I promise I won't." A strange look flooded his eyes, and Raven looked into them quizzically.

"But Beast Boy…" She couldn't figure out if his eyes showed happiness, cockiness, or were just trying to cover up his fear of the inevitable.

"Do you trust me, Raven?" The girl nodded vigorously.

"Of course I do, but…"

Beast Boy placed a finger over her lips.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay…I am going to stop here just for the heck of it.**

**First off, I would like to explain a sentence in here. When I had Raven say "How did you get out of the dimension?", and then you read that her attacker was Melchior, you probably thought "Raven's Secret is an idiot. Raven trapped him in a book, not a friggin dimension." Well, if you watched the final episode in the Brotherhood of Evil (damn, I hate that name! so pathetic! Anyway…), you probably noticed that Melchior had been freed. He charged Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby. However, Herald was able to save them by sending Melchior to another dimension. So…yep…there's my explanation. :D**

**Also, after this chapter, I will have one more, possibly an Epilogue (unlikely, unless a lot of readers want one), and if I get bored a Blooper Reel. So thanks to all of you who have stuck with this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	7. Deciding Fate

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**Author's Note: Okay people, this here is the last chapter!!! Unless I get support to make an Epilogue of course…or if I decide to make a blooper reel…whatever. Anyway, thanks for all the support, and I hope you enjoy the ending!**

**Also, a good friend of mine, tami9900, has this really amazing 4-part Teen Titans fanfiction. Right now she is on part…3…(tami, if I'm wrong, you can slap me)anyway, it is absolutely awesome. So if you like action, adventure, romance, suspense, mystery, amazing chapters, and downright awesomeness, read her fanfiction. If not, (whoa…déjà vu) anyway, if not, then…what do you like?!?!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Deciding Fate

* * *

**

Raven sat silently for a moment, chin quivering with oncoming tears. He was dying…she knew it…he knew it…so why was he acting this way? What good would come of denial?

Deep indigo eyes looked into bright green ones. For several seconds the two sat silently, staring at each other. He gently rubbed her hair, smoothing out what few snarls were lost in it. Beast Boy looked at her, the tiniest smile creeping over his lips. Raven tried to return the expression, but instead of a soft grin, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth contorted into an upset frown. Her upper body fell into Beast Boy's. The empath sobbed hysterically as shaking arms clung to his uniform tightly and refused to let go.

"Beast Boy…I can't lose you!" She cried.

Her shoulders racked with tears. As she cried, hundreds rocks encased in black, circled around the pair. Even more were flung against the walls or exploded into dust. Beast Boy patted her shoulder, and hugged her tight.

"It's okay…It's okay…" He chanted softly, rubbing her back as she wept.

Green lips met her head, and he kissed her repeatedly. He massaged her neck, and squeezed her tight, letting her cry. She needed to cry. These were tears she had been holding back for God knew how long.

Slowly, the pale girl raised her forehead. She took several deep, shaky breaths, softly chanting her mantra. The earth calmed as her breath regulated. She leaned against the boy's chest, exhausted from the cry. For a few moments they breathed in synch, rising and falling together. Her eyes widened, and she raised her forehead.

"Your breathing…it's…" She looked at him, confused.

"It's better." He grinned.

"But how? You are dying. I can't heal you, so you are still sick. It's hopeless," Panic rose in Raven's voice. "I can't heal you. Beast Boy, I can't…" The green teenager shushed her.

"Don't get all hysterical on me now." He joked.

Three pairs of feet rushed towards the couple, expecting to find Raven holding a dying Beast Boy in her arms. Starfire saw the two friends first, and flew towards them, concern leaping into her eyes.

"Friend Beast Boy, you look better!" She gasped.

"Well, I'm not…" He was cut off by the other two men in the team calling his name.

"Hey man, you okay?" Cyborg asked, running a scan on him.

"Partly." Beast Boy looked at the girl in his arms, worry and joy crowding his emotions. He hugged her tight, and looked back at the tin man. "So, do I get a clean bill of health, Doc?"

The metal Titan shook his head solemnly. "No…you don't…B…you're still dying."

"What's still wrong?" The sick teen asked blandly. Raven, still in his arms, felt his hands squeeze into shaking fists. Not a moment later, they relaxed, again rubbing her back.

"It's not what you had before…I don't know what that was." He paused for a moment. "You have a brain tumor."

Raven's head jolted up. She glared at Cyborg, aura glowing black. "No…it's not true. I can heal that, but I can't heal Beast Boy. It must be something else! You're wrong!" She screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Raven! He's not wrong." Beast Boy rested a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "It was part of the deal."

"What deal?" Empath demanded.

"The one I made with Melchior." The changeling sighed, pondering how he would explain himself. "You see…when I reached Melchior's vein, I knew it was his weak point…the only way to kill him. I don't know how I knew, I just…knew. Anyway, I told him I would spare his suffering if he healed me. He refused, so I opened my mouth to bite. He instantly agreed to heal me, on one condition. I suffer. I asked for more details, and he told me that he would relieve me of this spell, but cast another, less deadly one on me. He said I may die, I may not. I thought, 'that's better than imminent death', so I agreed. He chanted some gibberish, and when he paused, I bit him." Beast Boy breathed in heavily. He looked down, ashamed. "I didn't break my part of the bargain…he didn't endure as much pain as I was going to force him to. And there was no way in Hell I was going to let that thing live."

The team was silent for a moment.

"How are we going to fix our friend?" A soft voice rang out.

"Well, Star, the best I can figure is surgery." The tallest member answered.

"Then let's get him to a surgeon." Raven stood, her hand outstretched.

Beast Boy grabbed it and hoisted himself up. Green hands brushed the dirt off of his uniform, and he looked up at the group, determination glimmering in his olive orbs.

* * *

Deafening silence suffocated the Tower, void of all life. The front door creaked, and four Titans slowly treaded upon the carpet. Uneasiness crackled through the room like electricity, sending the four souls scattering. The metal man rushed to the basement, busying his mind with his car. The leader angrily stormed to the training room, lashing out at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. The alien flew to her room, body racking with tears. And the empath teleported to the roof of the giant T, eyes searching the sky.

"Beast Boy…you said you wouldn't die…you promised…" A tear trickled down her pale cheek. "You lied!" The door to the roof crumpled like a wad of paper, snapping from it's hinges and flying off the top of the building.

Raven crumpled to the ground, sobbing. "It's _their_ fault." She hissed. "If they had let me get to you…let me heal you…it's their damn fault!"

A soft cough disturbed her thoughts.

"You upset?" A boy asked.

"How could you tell?" She spat.

"Well, the door is missing, you are crying…"

"It was rhetorical." She interrupted him, hate brimming in her eyes.

"Alright. Listen…" Robin sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know."

"They didn't slip on purpose."

"I know."

"They did all they could…"

"No they didn't! I could have saved him if they had let me! I could have stopped the bleeding and fixed the damn cut!" Raven jumped to her feet, glaring at him. Images of Beast Boy on the operating table flooded her vision. He looked so peaceful…yet everything around him was so hectic. The knife, the drunk doctor, the slice, her voice screaming to let her through, blood…

"Raven?" A hand was on her shoulder, softly shaking her. "Raven? Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." She jeered. "Leave me alone."

Robin nodded. He turned and quietly walked through the doorway and down the stairs.

Thin body began hovering several inches above the ground and adjusted itself into its usual lotus position. The half-demon chanted her mantra, trying to come up with any spells she had read for reversing death. There had been one…she had been sure of it. A metaphorical light bulb went on above her head and she flew to her room.

* * *

Shaky hands swept over her books, pulling down a thick, dusty relic of a hardback. Intricate symbols etched the cover. A skeleton riding a horse was in the center, a sword in its hand pointing to the top right corner where a moon was carved. Gold lined the edges and circled the figures.

"There you are." She whispered, and thumbed through the yellow pages.

About halfway through she paused. Large eyes flicked back and forth over the pages staring at her, gleaming with hope.

Less than an hour later, a small circle in the center of her room had been formed with 13 candles and 13 rods of incense. In the middle sat Raven, hovering above the ground in her characteristic Indian-style position. Soft words were muttered under her breath, and the circle began to glow, creating a ring on the carpet connecting the burning objects. The chanting continued, and when the girl opened her eyes, she was no longer in her room.

* * *

Fog hovered around her, making it almost impossible to see. Two deep brown, crumbling skyscrapers towered above her on either side, connecting via another, taller one. Raven shivered…this place was creepy, even for her.

A scream ricocheted off the walls of the towers, and Raven rushed out of the alley. Shadowy figures marched down the street. Some were crying, some being surrounded by a circle of light and slowly vanishing, some being engulfed in darkness.

Indigo eyes searched the faces frantically. Her small frame pushed against the crowd, trying to find the starting point of the parade. A body toppled in front of her, a deep shadow encasing its dark tan, shriveled legs.

"I don't want to go!" It screamed. Jagged nails dug into the ground, creating deep treads in the street as they were pulled away.

Raven frantically turned away from the person, bumping into another. The only characteristic she could make out from this one was long, flowing black hair. She backed away, afraid. The figure turned to face her, its black hair encasing its shoulders. It smiled softly as a blue light hovered above it. The creature's features began to change in the light. Deep-set, desiccated eyes began to change to bright, almond-shaped hazel orbs. Wrinkled, rotting flesh gained a healthy, dark gold glow, turning the zombie into a beautiful young woman. She waved softly and looked up. Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as she was lifted into the sky.

Raven looked deeper into the crowd, seeing many being lifted in the same direction, and seeing many more being pulled into the alleys by the shadows. A figure wearing purple and black clothing trudged by her. She turned, staring after it. There was still a green glow to the skin and hair, and it stumbled around as if confused.

"Beast Boy!" The empath cried.

The person spun around, dark green eyes scanning the mass. Eyebrows raised and the face smiled, rushing to the pale girl.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried. "Where the hell am I?"

"Purgatory." Raven whispered. "The longer you are here, the faster you morph into…that…" The insipid girl motioned with her head to a decaying corpse. "This is where you are sent to Heaven or Hell, depending on faith and faith alone. The only way to get back to Earth is to bargain for your life."

"So…I'm dead?" The green teen began to cry.

"Yes…but you can come back."

"How?" He gasped through sobs.

"Follow me." Raven so desperately wanted to hold him close to her and cry with him, but she knew the longer he stayed the less chance he had of coming back to her.

The pair rushed back to the alleyway where Raven had first entered the realm. She felt along the walls, now unable to see the brick ground below her. Hands landed upon a corner between two walls, and she stopped. Beast Boy bumped into her softly, making a soft "oof" as he did so.

"Ready to cheat death?" Raven asked, a slightly joking, yet terrifying tone to her voice. The boy nodded solemnly.

The witch began to chant again, the same words she had chanted while in her room. The couple stood still as a small, soft grey portal formed next to them. The teenager continued chanting, motioning for the green boy to step in. He complied, quickly crawling inside the gateway. Raven followed quickly after, the hole closing behind her.

* * *

A soft thump sounded as a pale body hit the floor. Raven looked around. She was back in her room. Gleefully she turned to face next to her. Horror rose in her eyes as she frantically searched. Beast Boy was nowhere in sight. Fearfully, the girl burst out of her room, calling Beast Boy's name.

"Friend? What is wrong?" A small voice asked from behind her.

"Starfire, have you seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked eagerly.

"Oh Raven…you are not…" Starfire was cut off by a soft, pulsing sound. The green orbs on her outfit were blinking red and beeping quietly, as was the amethyst gem on Raven's cloak. The two girls rushed to the Common Room where they were greeted by Robin and Cyborg. Robin was actually smiling and Cyborg looked like he was about to jump through the roof, he was so filled with hope and energy. Raven, their emotions radiating into her, couldn't help but gain a little hope.

"You rang?" She asked.

"It's Beast Boy…he's breathing!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well? Was it all worth it? And should I do an Epilogue?**


	8. Apologies

Hi! Sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter. I just wanted to inform you that I will be going on hiatus with my stories for awhile.

School will be letting out in 3 days, and I no longer have my laptop to write my stories on. All I have is the library computers (which you can't save anything on. Grr), and my home computer. I live in a house full of people who think that Teen Titans is a stupid, childish show, so you can see why I don't want to type my fanfics in the middle of the livingroom/dining room (the living room and dining room are separated by the computer).

Now, if I am left alone during the day, which may happen sometimes, I will continue writing my fanfics, but if not, you will have to wait until August 21st when I get my school laptop back and can resume writing in my room.

So…yah…see ya all later! And if you have any Teen Titans fanfics with ratings below M and are not one of my least-liked pairings (check my homepage for pairings I like and dislike), message me the URL! I would love to read them!

Ciao!

-Raven's Secret


End file.
